


Bare Your Neck (While You're Buried Inside Me)

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Belts, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominance, Felching, Flogging, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Dean, Restraints, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this spn kink meme prompt: Castiel is an alpha but, much to the shock of those around him, he's also a sub, and becomes mated to a very dominant omega— Dean. People look down on him for it, but Castiel is proud to wear his omega's collar and loves nothing more than rolling over and bearing his neck for Dean like a good bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Am I Going To Do With You?

“What am I going to do with you?”

Dean throws his suit jacket over the nearest chair and tugs his tie down, smile playing over his lips as he looks down. It wasn't that the sight below him was new, but it still took his breath away.

Castiel, naked, on his hands and knees, black leather collar around his neck.  _His_  Castiel, his strong, beautiful alpha, crawling over to Dean to nuzzle at his ankle, arms on the floor circled around Dean's feet. Dean's hand goes down to his belt as Cas kisses delicately at his ankle bone, nudging Dean's sock down with his teeth. Dean's eyes follow down the arch of Cas' back, along the curve of his ass, and Dean notes with satisfaction that Cas is wearing the black leather cockring that Dean had left out for him snug around the base of his cock and balls, thin line of black with its little silver snap a pretty contrast against the blushing pink of his ass.

“Good boy, you wore your ring for me.” Cas arches up further at the praise, spreading his legs slightly wider to afford Dean a better view. “Didn't even have to remind you.” Dean starts to undo his belt buckle, arching an eyebrow as the muscles in Cas' back bunch up slightly at the sound of the metal jangling in his hands. Dean knows what that means.

“You want a reward, don't you?” Dean smiles and pulls his belt off in one fluid motion, pausing before he folds it in half and slaps it together loudly. Cas shivers below him, nodding against Dean's leg as Dean grins. Cas knows better than to speak unless spoken to. “Think you've been good enough? Up on your knees, look at me.”

Cas disentangles himself from Dean's ankles and rocks up on his knees, blue eyes tilting up to stare into Dean's. Cas is already hard, cock deep red and swollen over the cockring. He folds his arms behind his back and blinks up at Dean, who reaches out one hand and runs it through Cas' hair.

“Want me to stripe that pretty ass up before I fuck it, baby?” Dean knots his hand in Cas' hair, tilting his alpha's head back so he can run his belt along Cas' cheek. “Gonna make all those pretty sounds I like, Cas?” Dean grips his hair tighter, tiny moan escaping from the alpha's lips. Dean bends down to chase that sound with his mouth, kissing Cas slowly, tenderly, all slow swipes of tongue and soft lips, perfect contrast to the tight grip in Cas' hair that Dean knows is sending shivers down his alpha's spine.

“My good boy.” Dean stands back up, releasing his hold on Cas' hair. “Go wait for me in the bedroom, on the floor.” Cas lets out a breathless little sigh as he goes back on his hands and crawls across the room towards the bedroom. Dean just watches him for a moment, smiling at how fucking good his alpha is, doesn't even need to be told to crawl any more, just does it. Dean can feel his cock thickening as he watches Cas' ass sway back and forth, every movement giving Dean a little view of the purple stripes still decorating the inside of Cas' thighs.

Cas had come home last week with a new cane, thick oiled rattan with a beautifully-woven leather handle. Cas had been waiting for him, naked, collared, sitting up with the new toy in his teeth, eyes shining like it was Christmas. When Dean had seen the little inscription burned into the base of the rattan, he'd almost gotten choked up like some Hallmark commercial omega getting a bunch of roses.

_Dean's._

And Castiel was Dean's, his mate, his partner, his perfect submissive alpha. They'd met at a business event, Dean dressed in his smartest suit, the suits he always wore like armor at work. He was one of the only omega executives in his industry, and he'd learned how to play like an alpha a long time ago. He'd always been told he was beautiful, perfect omega lips and huge green eyes, but what Dean really wanted was power. As he grew into himself he knew he'd never bend over like some wet, simpering bitch for an alpha, begging to be knotted. He had his career and that had always seemed like enough.

Until Castiel showed up. Dean had noticed him from across the room, beautiful eyes and lips that could give Dean a run for his money, loading up his plate with more sweets than any self-respecting alpha should consume in public. He was underdressed for such a formal event, messy hair, rumpled button-down shirt and a tie that looked like it had been tugged off last week and then left there. But what Dean really noticed was how comfortable he seemed, completely oblivious to how out of place he looked, smiling at everyone while he munched on pastries. He was clearly an alpha, Dean could smell him, but he didn't have any of the chest-pounding posturing that Dean was so used to.

Dean was half-way across the room before he even realized it, grabbing two glasses of champagne on his way over. He'd given one to Castiel and they'd spent the rest of the night talking, first about art and music, then about politics, then about sexual politics, and somewhere between the fifth and sixth drink Dean was calling him Cas and they were leaning in close and talking about porn. Dean had given up on porn years ago, rolling his eyes as he explained to Cas that not every omega wanted to beg for it like a desperate whore. There'd been a tense pause as Cas had lowered his head slightly and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes, tiny smile on his lips.

“What if an alpha wanted to?” Dean had just blinked, for once at a loss for words. Cas had stepped in closer, whispering in Dean's ear. “What if an alpha wanted to beg his omega for it like a desperate whore?” annunciating the last two words back at Dean like a challenge. Dean had just grabbed him by the wrist and found the nearest bathroom, pressing Cas up against the door, hand reaching out to grab the alpha's jaw. Dean could feel Cas' cock pressing against his own, Cas' thicker at the base where his knot would swell. Dean's hole was getting wetter by the second, Cas' heady scent filling his head. Dean wanted to tear him apart, break him open until he knew every inch of him and then put him back together so he could do it again.

“We do this,” Dean leaned in, voice a soft growl in Cas' ear, “I will fuck you up, pretty boy.”

And that was apparently all Cas had needed to hear, dropping to his knees and just staring up at Dean, waiting for him to take control. Dean had been shocked when Cas had sucked his cock, shocked at how good he was at it and shocked that he never tried to touch Dean's hole, despite the slick leaking out of it. Most alphas thought an omega couldn't have an orgasm without a knot inside them, but Cas was like an instructional video about how fucking untrue that was, Dean shooting down his throat with a stifled groan.

Cas had shocked him so many times after that, always wanting to try new things, opening Dean's eyes to shit he'd never even thought of. Dean still marveled at the way Cas could just take it, basking in Dean's complete ownership of him, always begging him for more, showing up for all their dates with some new toy to play with. When they'd finally talked about mating, about letting Cas knot Dean and own him like Dean owned Cas, belonging to each other, the collar had been Cas' suggestion. Traditionally worn by claimed omegas as an extra incentive to keep other alphas away, Dean hated the things, “bitch collars,” as he knew most alphas called them. Dean would never wear one.

“It's not for you, Dean...” Cas had said, arching his head back and exposing his neck to the omega, eyes full of hope and something that almost looked like worry that Dean would say no.

Dean hadn't said anything, biting that perfect neck and pulling his alpha close, frenzied hands all over each other, fucking him rough and dirty, Dean's hard thrusts into Cas' ass the only yes either of them needed.

Cas had shocked him again when he'd worn the collar out in public, earning them some dirty looks and even more shocked stares. One of Dean's favorite things about Cas was how little he gave a fuck about what other people thought.

Dean shakes his head, watching as Cas turns the corner and disappears into their bedroom. Dean rolls his neck and pauses before following him, kicking off his shoes and socks, mind turning over all the things he could do to his alpha as he walks along the expensive plush carpeting that covers their home.

He couldn't have Cas on his hands and knees on tile floors, after all.

Stepping into the bedroom, Dean notes that Cas is sitting back on his folded thighs, hands clasped behind his head, cock heavy in his lap as he stares at the floor. He looks so good like this, so natural, breath coming slow and steady, perfectly composed. That'll all be gone later, because Cas sings like an angel when Dean lays into him, all pleasured screams and rasping moans, punched out little breaths and beautiful strings of nonsense begging. Dean's memorized every sound he makes.

Dean walks past him, dropping his belt on the floor in front of the alpha and striding across the room as he unbuttons his shirt, throwing it in the hamper along with his undershirt. He opens the double doors to the enormous “walk-in closet” the realtor had bragged about. Dean can only imagine what he'd think if he saw how they'd used it.

Floor to ceiling hooks and racks hold a veritable arsenal of toys and treats, perfectly organized into sections. A huge custom-built dresser in the middle of the space holds drawer after drawer of insertables, plugs, carefully coiled ropes, restraints, and anything else that can't be hung up. While Cas was the one who had introduced Dean to most of the kinky shit they got up to, Dean had always been a sucker for accessories.

Dean barely has to look as he reaches out for the row of crops, grabbing Cas' favorite one. Stepping past the hooks of gags and blindfolds, Dean pulls down a black rubber flogger with little knots at the tips. Cas had had it custom made for Dean's birthday, designing it himself. God only knew how many crafty perverts their sex life supported.

Dean steps back into the bedroom holding his cache. Cas is just staring at the belt laying in front of him, perfectly still except for the little drop of precome leaking out of his dick. Dean steps in front of him, hooking a finger under Cas' collar to bring his face up, Cas' hands falling to his knees. “Excited already, aren't you? Such a fucking slut for it, Cas.”

Cas lets out a low sound, barely a moan, watching with wide eyes as Dean carefully lays the flogger and the crop on the floor next to the belt, all three lined up in a row about four feet in front of the alpha. Dean puts a hand in Cas's hair and presses the alpha's face into his crotch, letting Cas nuzzle against his thick hard-on. He knows Cas can smell the slick slowly spreading out of Dean's hole, knows it drives Cas insane.

“Such a good boy,” Dean murmurs, petting through Cas' hair. “Put your ring on just like I wanted you to, don't even need to be told anymore, do you?” Dean can feel Cas breathing against his dick, long hot exhalations that make Dean's eyes flutter closed for a second as he licks his lips. “Bet it felt good, didn't it, Cas? Did you play with yourself before you slipped it on?” Cas nods, nose still buried in the crotch of Dean's slacks.

Dean presses his face in closer, voice low and gritty. “Think about all the things I was gonna to do to you when I got home? Use you like the greedy little whore you are?” Cas' moan vibrates down to Dean's balls. “Gets you so excited, doesn't it? Thinking about me using you like a filthy little slut? Playing with yourself while you imagine my dick in that tight little ass of yours, Cas?” Cas is writhing beneath him now, desperately trying to stay still as Dean riles him up. Dean thinks he could use a little more riling.

A sharp tug brings Cas' face away from Dean's crotch, forcing him to look up at the snarling omega standing over him. “Did you come, Cas?” Dean's voice is deadly, a low growl that makes the alpha tense up as he shakes his head, wincing as the motion pulls on his hair even harder. “Answer me,” Dean barks out, bringing his other hand around to press at Cas' throat, slight pressure against his adam's apple.

“No, no, never...”

"When does my bitch get to come, Cas?" Dean slaps at Cas' face, not too hard, just enough to make the alpha focus on him. "When do you fucking come, hmm?"

"When you tell me to." Cas' face is so fucking beautiful like this, eyes wide, pupils blown out, lips parted, cheeks flushed with arousal. Dean bends at the waist to kiss Cas on the forehead, releasing his hold as he stands up.

"That's right, baby, you come when I want you to." Dean steps a few paces back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Such a good fucking slut for me. I think you've earned a reward." Cas looks up at him as Dean licks his lips and undoes his fly, pants and boxers sliding down his legs before he steps out of them. "I'll let you pick what I use on you first, ok? Go on..."

Cas lets out a little gasp and moves forward, and Dean knows he's putting it on as he rolls his hips with every little movement, crawling towards the trio of toys Dean's laid out, eyes never leaving his omega. He lowers himself to his elbows, stretching his neck out as he arches his back to show his ass off to full advantage. His teeth close gently around the leather of Dean's belt, and he crawls to the bed with it dangling from his mouth, coming to rest back on his knees at the footboard, eyes on the floor again as he waits for Dean.

"Knew you were gonna pick that, baby." Dean crosses the distance between them and pulls the belt from Cas' mouth, wordlessly gesturing to the alpha to get on the bed. "You wanna play rough tonight, don't you?" Dean holds the belt folded in one hand, resting on Cas' back, while be brings his palm down on Cas' backside, swift, hard slaps that bring the blood to his skin, leaving him a rosy pink when he's done. "Gotta warm you up first, wanna see these pretty marks for days..." Cas is already whimpering at the spanking, high little whining noises in the back of his throat that go right to Dean's groin, cock hard and heavy, hole slick and warm.

Dean steps back and readies his belt, buckle and tip held in one hand while the other holds the folded end to steady his aim. He gives himself a few deep breaths to settle into his headspace, eyes drinking in the sight of Cas waiting for him. He doesn't have to see Cas' face to know what he looks like - eyes closed, lower lip worked by his canine, flush spreading down his neck. Dean can read every muscle in his body, how Cas rolls his shoulderblades with anticipation, works his neck in tiny little circles when he needs more, how he tenses his stomach when Dean's getting close to pushing him too far.

As he brings the belt down, putting the full force of his weight behind it, the resounding smack echoes in both their ears, Dean stopping on the backswing, waiting for Cas to say it, say what Dean really needs to hear before he can let himself go.

"Please."

And they're both gone, Dean laying into Cas full-force, belting his ass until it's striped with red weals, a few tiny beads of blood forming along the edges. Dean doesn't even bother with the crop, Cas is clearly in the mood for something more intense, and the gasping screams he lets out as the flogger sings through the air are like honey to Dean's ears. When the screams turn into a relentless keen Dean knows he's done, knows Cas is as high as he can get, swimming in endorphins and total surrender.

Dean tosses the flogger aside and crawls up beside Cas, easing the alpha down onto his stomach. Cas needs to be touched when he's like this, needs to hear Dean's voice while he's floating out in his headspace, needs something to ground him. Dean leans down, running his hands up and down Cas' back as he murmurs a stream of praise and kisses every fresh mark, livid stripes turning dark before his eyes, overlaid with the little starbursts left by the rubber. “Such a good boy for me, Cas, take it so good...” Dean opens his mouth and takes one of the belt marks in his teeth, gently kneading it until Cas issues a warning whimper. Dean pulls his mouth off and reaches down to tug at Cas' balls, pulling them down and shushing him until Cas quiets.

Cas can come just from this, Dean biting at his handiwork. The first time he'd done it Dean's head had almost exploded it was so fucking sexy. But that's not what either of them wants, not tonight.

“Not done with you yet, baby.” Dean swings his leg over to straddle Cas, arms on either side of the alpha's shoulders. Dean leans down to lick along the shell of Cas' ear. “Your ass looks so beautiful like this, all marked up for me.” A mumbled response from Cas tells Dean he's back in the land of the living. “Look even prettier with my cock in it.” Dean nips a tiny bite at the back of the alpha's neck, earning him a delicious little shiver.

Dean shifts his weight onto one arm as he reaches around behind himself, index finger slipping into his slicked-up hole with no resistance. Dean gasps a little and rolls his eyes at how good it feels, how sensitive he is, wet with excitement after playing with Cas. He swirls his finger around inside himself a few times before drawing his hand back, finger glistening with his own slick.

“Roll over.” Cas groans a little at that, and Dean knows he's pushing him, can see Cas wince as he complies and settles on his back underneath Dean's spread legs. Dean adjusts his knees until he's between Cas' legs, thighs stretching him open, Cas bending his knees up. Dean can feel the heat radiating from the alpha's backside as he leans over him, laying his weight down on Cas as he brings his slick finger up to the alpha's mouth.

“Wanna see that big alpha knot of yours swell up while I fuck you like a little bitch.” Cas groans as Dean runs his finger over his alpha's lips, painting his mouth with slick. Dean can feel Cas' cock pressed beneath his own, tiny swell at the base of the alpha's dick growing as Dean pushes his finger into Cas' mouth, letting him lick his slick off as Dean sucks a wet bruise under his ear.

“Gonna make you come off my dick like a good little slut.” Dean licks a stripe up the back of Cas' ear and pulls his finger away, sitting up between Cas' legs as he reaches over to get the bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Spread your fucking legs.”

Cas is practically trembling as he lifts his knees back, giving Dean better access to his hole, tight and pink, so different from Dean's. Dean slicks three fingers up and works his index finger in, stopping at the first knuckle, moving around in slow circles. Dean loves this part, loves the time it takes to open Cas up, could spend all night doing this until Cas is begging to get fucked. Dean reaches his other hand around to work his thumb into his own hole, puffy and open where Cas is still so tight, bringing his slick thumb back up to Cas' mouth as he pushes a second finger into the alpha's hole.

“I could stay like this all night, Cas, fucking both your holes at once with my fingers.” Cas' eyes roll back into his head as he sucks at Dean's thumb, licking off the omega's slick, inner muscles of his rim fluttering slightly around Dean's fingers. Dean had known the scent of his slick was enough to get an alpha's dick hard, but the taste of it drove Cas fucking insane, chemicals hard-wired to his brain telling him to knot and come until he passed out and then do it again. Dean took full advantage of that when he went into heat, but tonight wasn't one of those nights.

“Bet I could get you off just like this.” Dean pushes one of his legs forward to press into the welts on Cas' ass, smiling as the alpha whimpers around his thumb, shiny little spurt of precome leaking out of his cock to collect in the pool forming on his stomach. “Just fuck you with my fingers while I let you eat me out, sit on your fucking face until you're covered with my slick.” Dean slides a third finger into Cas as the alpha chokes out a growling little noise.

“Not tonight, though.” Dean pulls his thumb back and settles himself between Cas' legs, working more lube onto his cock as Cas licks and bites at his own mouth, chasing the taste of Dean. “Wanna fuck you like the greedy little slut you are, baby.” Dean pulls his fingers out and lines his cock up, head pressing just against the rim, slippery and open for him. “Fill you up with my come like a dirty fucking bitch.”

Dean presses one hand behind Cas' knee as he pushes his leg up, other hand steadying his cock as he slowly sinks into Cas, Dean biting into his own lip as he watches Cas' tight hole swallow him up, slick furl stretched out around him, bright pink of his rim a perfect contrast to the deep purples and blues of the bruises that stripe his ass and thighs. As Dean buries himself as far as he can he has to stop and take a breath, feeling like he could come that fucking second, Cas so tight and hot around him, his alpha throwing his head back, wet mouth hanging open as he moans out a long, guttural sound of pleasure.

“Fuck, Cas...” Dean shudders as he pulls his cock out a few inches, feeling Cas clench around him, trying to pull him back inside. “So fucking desperate for it.” Dean thrusts his hips forward, sinking back into Cas as he reaches down to wrap his hands around the alpha's hips. “Take it like such a good little bitch for me...” Dean slides back and digs his fingers into Cas' hipbones, marveling for one second at how glorious it is that he's with a man who literally comes with his own set of fuck handles. “Perfect little slut you are...” Dean snaps his hips forward and fucks into Cas for all he's worth, dominant growl building in the back of his throat as Cas moans out some nonsense version of  _fuckDeanyesDeanplease._

Dean can tell Cas is close, balls drawing up, teeth biting into his lip, cock straining above the tight ring of leather around it. Using Cas' hips for leverage Dean pulls his cock out almost to the tip, holding his alpha in place as he tries to squirm back down onto Dean's dick. “Wanna come for me?” Dean digs his fingers in hard enough to bruise, hard enough to get Cas to focus on him, eyes wide as he draws in jagged breaths. “Gonna come like a good little bitch, like I trained you?” Cas tries to get a “yes” out and lands somewhere near a whine in his throat, but it's enough for Dean, enough for tonight. Sometimes he makes Cas beg for it, makes him say what a fucking bitch he is for Dean's cock, but Cas isn't up to that many words at this point, still doped up on endorphins from getting his ass beaten.

“Come for me, baby...” Dean reaches out and unsnaps the cockring, sinking back into Cas and working his hips in the little upward circles that he knows hit Cas' sweet spot each time, watching his alpha's face contort beautifully as he's flooded with sensation. A few more thrusts into him and Cas throws his head back, mouth open in a wordless scream, Dean buried inside him, watching as the alpha's cock pumps a flood of come onto his stomach completely untouched, knot swelling at the base. One last roll of his hips brushes Dean's cock against Cas' spot again and Cas screams, come spurting onto his chest as he turns his head and bares his neck to Dean, muscles squeezing around the omega's cock.

Dean knows he's not going to last much longer, doesn't even want to as he leans down to sink his teeth into Cas' neck, sharp bite making Cas jerk underneath him as he continues to coat himself with his own come, wrapping his arms under Cas' shoulders to pull him onto one last thrust before Dean's coming too, mumbling into Cas' neck. “My good little bitch...” Cas is still coming, warm alpha flood of jizz slick between their stomachs, Dean pumping into the tight, hot grip of his ass, heat radiating onto Dean's legs from his marks, and they're both just lost in the hot, sticky mess of it.

Dean's kissing Cas when he feels himself softening, Cas groaning as he slips free. “Fuck, baby...” Dean sucks Cas' bottom lip into his own before he pushes his arms up, staring pointedly down at the white mess in between them before looking back up at his blissed-out alpha. Cas laughs and puts on his best innocent puppy face, Dean smirking as he runs two fingers through the sticky puddle on Cas' chest. “Messy bitch,” he chides, flicking his wrist and landing a glob of come on Cas' nose. He leans down to lick it off, holding it on his tongue for a second before kissing into Cas' mouth.

“Can't help it,” Cas sighs. “You make me come so fucking hard,” reaching his arms up to pull Dean down next to him, rolling on to his side to rest his head on Dean's chest, nuzzling into him, already drifting off to sleep. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Dean mumbles, arm wrapping around his alpha's back as he breathes into his hair. “You're cleaning this up, you know...” Dean falls asleep to Cas' soft snores, taking that as a yes.

*

A week later, and Dean is having a bad fucking day.

He almost fires two people, screams at the idiot who puts soy milk in his coffee, takes two Motrin for his sore back, and narrowly avoids a prison sentence when he gets out of his car to try to kill the motherfucker who scratched his baby.

By the time he gets home, he's either going to cry or strangle someone.

Then he smells it, wafting through the door, almost knocking him over. Hot and warm, rich and spicy, his mouth watering at the sexiest four words he could possibly imagine right now …

Warm. Fucking. Apple. Pie.

Dean knows Cas isn't actually psychic, but sometimes he's not sure. Cas once made the mistake of asking Dean if he was going into heat, and after three days of apologizing despite being totally right, he never made that mistake again. But he always knows what Dean needs, sometimes before Dean knows.

Like tonight, when Cas knows that Dean isn't in the mood for the whips and chains, just greets him at the door with a big hug, wearing his collar and an old pair of Dean's sweatpants that hang low on his hips, whispering the four  _other_  sexiest words Dean can imagine, “There's ice cream, too.”

They're sprawled out on the couch watching Buffy reruns, Cas snugged in between Dean's legs, both full of pie, and Dean almost laughs at what a domestic little scene they make. He runs his hand through Cas' hair and breathes into his ear. “Take the next couple days off work. I have plans for you.”

Dean can't miss the little shiver that runs up Cas' back. While the only thing they'll be doing in bed tonight is snuggling the shit out of each other, Dean knows he's going into heat soon, and that only means one thing.

Cas is fucking in for it.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in heat. Cas is fucking in for it.

Dean is just disgusting by the time he gets home. Drenched in sweat, running shorts soaked in the back with slick and some of Cas still leaking out of him, precome on the front from the semi-hard-on he'd been sporting for the last six hours. He'd woken up at dawn in a cold sweat, body slightly feverish, licking whatever part of Cas was closest to his mouth, slick leaking out of him, heat on.

Dean had just rolled Cas onto his side and wriggled up against him, heated slick on Dean's legs getting Cas' dick hard the instant they touched. Dean had settled himself back onto his alpha before he was even fully awake, Cas just wrapping an arm around him to huff at the back of Dean's neck as he instinctively humped into him. They'd fucked just like that, half-asleep, spooned into each other, drifting back off while Cas was still knotted inside him. They'd done it again when they woke up, not even separating before Cas was pumping into him again.

When Dean had stopped taking his suppressants, ready to hit his first heat with Cas and tie the knot (Cas' joke, not his), Dean had spent days planning the insane sex they were going to have, all the ways he was going to tie Cas down and fuck him to pieces.

Dean had lasted about five minutes, sitting down in Cas' lap and not getting up for two days. He'd forgotten how fucking intense his heat was, how he could barely think straight, every nerve in his body screaming at him to stuff himself with a knot until he had come running out of his fucking ears. Dean had been on suppressants since he was a teenager, when a sympathetic omega physician had told him that he didn't physically need to have his heat to stay healthy, despite what most alphas thought.

It had taken some time and a lot of really fun practice, but they'd finally settled into a good routine. Dean needed to go a few rounds to take the edge off, usually the kind of sleepy morning sex that Dean had started today with. Then Dean went for a long run, endorphins from the exercise settling him down enough that he could think straight.

That's when they got to the  _really_  good stuff.

Cas is in extra sub mode when Dean gets back from his run – naked, collared, eyes on the floor, every movement deferential. Dean steps in front of him and just stands there for a minute, letting Cas breathe him in, watching the tension build up in his shoulders and his jaw as he inhales. Dean loves how this drives Cas crazy, Dean all sweaty and coated in their sex, pheromones rolling off him in waves.

In the same way that some small part of Dean wants to bend over in front of Cas and spread his cheeks for him like a bad porno, some small part of Cas wants to grab Dean and rut into him until neither one of them can see straight. Dean loves how they play off one another when they're like this, both desperate for it, turning everything upside down into the dirty bad wrong of Cas screaming with tears in his eyes, voice hoarse as he fights his restraints, cock painfully hard for the nth time as Dean fucks him into oblivion, rides him until he's shooting blanks and neither one of them can walk straight.

Dean can see Cas fighting it, practically burning a hole in the ground with his eyes as he struggles to stay still. Dean doesn't want to push him too far, not yet, there's time for that.

“Get on the bed and play with yourself.”

Dean showers off, taking his time to relax under the hot water. He hadn't really planned anything specific for today, unlike the rope bondage extravaganza he'd pulled off two months ago. He reaches down to finger himself and sighs, thinking about how hot Cas looked with that pretty tortoise shell pattern tied across his chest and stomach, ropes coiled around his wrists to stretch over his head, huge cock straining over the knot around the base, rope through his teeth muffling the little whimpers he made every time he tried to stretch his legs out, tugging painfully on the line connected to his balls. Dean had really outdone himself.

Dean turns the water off and steps out, thinking about those pretty whimpers, deciding that today, he wants to hear Cas scream for him.

He knows just the thing.

Cas is waiting for him on the bed, sitting up on one arm, stroking himself just like he was told. “Good boy,” Dean praises him, climbing up to rest behind him, knees stretched open around Cas' waist. “Get yourself nice and hard for me.” Dean bends down to lick at his ear, tiny little nibbles that Cas loves, reaching his hands around to run up and down the alpha's chest. He can feel Cas' heart beating, speeding up as Dean touches him. “Gonna use you up so good, baby...” Dean grazes a fingernail over the nub of Cas' nipple, smiling as he shivers. “Fuck myself on that huge alpha cock of yours until I'm done with you.” Dean tweaks Cas' nipple slightly, matching little bite at his neck. “Make you beg for my tight, wet hole till you're screaming all pretty for me.” Dean reaches a hand behind himself to run a finger through the cleft of his ass, catching the shiny slick that's leaking out of him. “If you're really good, I'll let you lick me clean after,” running his slick finger over Cas' lips.

Cas groans and clenches his teeth, throwing his head back to look at Dean, blue eyes wide and pleading, hand squeezing around the base of his cock. Dean knows he has to tie Cas down soon or he'll lose it. Cas can only control himself so much when Dean's in heat, no matter how much he wants to.

Dean slides off the bed and walks to the armory (his name for it, not Cas'), gathering up what he needs. He dumps it all on the bed with a jangle, picking up the wrist restraints as Cas shakes with the effort of keeping his hands to himself, eyes squeezed shut.

“Shhh, good boy...” Dean quiets him as he buckles the restraints around his wrists, clasping them together before bringing Cas' hands above his head and connecting them to the headboard with a short length of chain. Cas gives a quick tug before he visibly relaxes, eyes finally coming up to meet Dean's. “Struggle all you want, baby, you're not going anywhere...” Dean kisses him then, lips still shiny with omega slick as Dean nips at them, tiny moan at the back of Cas' throat as he grips at the restraints.

The first couple times they'd done this, the regular restraints they used had left Cas' wrists so badly bruised Dean was worried he was going to hurt himself. Dean had found some suspension cuffs that worked perfectly, thick leather with soft padding inside, coming all the way up to Cas' knuckles, metal bar through the top that Cas could wrap his fingers around and pull on. Dean could see Cas working his fingers around the bars as he stood up to finish restraining him.

“Gonna spread these pretty legs for me.” Dean buckles the ankle cuffs in place before he clips the spreader bar to each one, stretching Cas' legs open. “So fucking beautiful like this, Cas...” Cas is working his mouth, biting at his lips, eyes fixed on Dean, body undulating in tiny little movements as Dean crawls on top of him, straddling Cas' waist so that his hole is just out of reach even when Cas instinctively bucks his hips up.

“Wanna fuck me, Cas?” Dean smiles wickedly at him before bending down for a dirty kiss, sucking Cas' bottom lip on the way up. “Bury that knot inside me, come in my wet little hole?” Cas moans into his mouth as Dean kisses him again, low alpha growl starting up in his chest as Dean runs his fingers through his crack again. He brings two shiny fingers just in front of Cas' face, alpha starting forward for them, straining his neck as Dean's weight pins him down.

“Ask me nice, beg for it like a good little bitch...” Dean keeps his fingers just out of reach, watching as Cas' eyes roll back in his head, scent of Dean driving him fucking crazy. His knuckles are white around the bars of his restraints as he lets out a whine, mouth hanging open. “Know you want it, Cas...” Dean pulls his hand back. “Use your fucking words.”

Dean can feel the slick leaking out of him as Cas blinks up at him, looking half-delirious already as he mouths off a stream of desperate begging. “Please, Dean, please … wanna fuck you so bad … knot you up... use me, please, I'll be good...” and that last part goes straight to Dean's head, so fucking hot having all this strength, this aggressive alpha urge pinned under him, writhing and begging, wanting to be good for him.

“That's my good bitch,” Dean licks into his mouth, sliding a leg off him before he shuffles down the bed a few feet to get the piece he'd saved for last, slight clink noise as he picks it up and turns back to his alpha.

He smiles as Cas' eyes widen at the sight of it, because he knows Cas fucking loves this thing, almost as much as Dean does.

Cas was the one who'd started them on the gags, showing up for their third date, in true Cas style, with a shiny red ballgag in his pocket. They didn't even make it through dinner once Cas had mentioned it, Dean strapping it into his mouth and fucking him in the backseat of his Impala, then doing it again on the bed. And the couch. And the floor.

Now they had dozens of the fucking things, in every shape, size and permutation they could imagine. But this one was their favorite.

It was called a spider gag, and it kind of looked like a ring gag on horror movie steroids. Dean buckles the leather straps around the back of Cas' head as his alpha lifts his neck and opens his mouth wide without Dean even telling him, earning him a murmured, “Good, good boy,” as Dean fits the metal O-ring in between his teeth, kissing down on each little indentation left on his cheeks by the curved legs that flare out from either side of the ring. Cas looks so fucking hot like this, mouth stretched open, metal pressing into his face, steel shanks running up his jaw on both sides to perfectly frame the whole obscene sight of it.

Dean's favorite thing about it is the noises Cas makes through that shiny ring, like the mewling little whinges he lets out as Dean licks around it. “Not gonna fuck you yet, baby. Wanna make sure you're nice and hard for me,” which Dean knows is an absurd statement given Cas' throbbing erection bobbing between his legs, head shiny with precome. But Dean wants Cas almost hysterical for him, wants to drink in all the broken little noises he'll let out around that gag when Dean finally sinks down on him.

Dean brings his leg back over Cas' chest to straddle him again, this time facing away from him, spreading his legs as he bends over to lick the precome off the tip of Cas' dick, affording Cas a perfect view of his hole, swollen and open, shiny deep pink with the slick Dean can feel leaking down his balls onto his thighs, dripping onto Cas' chest as Dean takes his cock in his mouth.

The strangled scream Cas lets out is the most beautiful thing Dean's ever heard, going straight to his crotch as his dick twitches and more slick works its way out of him, scent of it making Cas buck desperately, alpha's body taut beneath him as he strains like crazy to get at Dean's ass, which isn't happening. Dean just rolls his hips tauntingly as he keeps sucking Cas off, working him up until a steady whine halfway between “Dean” and “Please” is pouring out of his mouth, and Dean doesn't have to see him to know that he'll have tears working out of the corners of his eyes if Dean doesn't stop soon.

One last bob of his head takes Cas as far down his throat as he can manage, holding him there for a second before he pulls off and arches his hips up, reaching around to stick two fingers inside himself so Cas can see. He fucks his fingers in and out of his hole a few times, slow and teasing, shivering at the sobbing moan Cas is letting out through the gag.

“Think you're hard enough for me now, Cas?” Dean reverses himself to face his quivering mess of an alpha, tears running down his face, tongue working in circles around the ring of metal in his teeth, keening sound that's barely human any more coming from the back of his throat. Dean rolls his hips a few times, Cas' cock throbbing against the crack of his ass as he works his fingers into Cas' mouth, so open, so wet, so fucking filthy as he reaches his tongue out to clean Dean's fingers off, pushing out some of his own spit to run down the sides of his cheeks, pooling in the little spots pressed in by the metal bars. It's so disgusting and beautiful and fucking hot Dean knows he has to get Cas inside him now, or he's gonna lose it and shoot all over that face before Cas even knots him.

Dean lifts himself onto his knees, settling back as he lines the alpha's cock up with his hole, tugging slightly on the ring in Cas' mouth to get him to focus his eyes on Dean's face. Dean likes to look at him when they do this, stare right into those huge, perfect blue eyes, tear-wet and wide open for him, nothing separating them any more as Dean sinks down onto him, both letting out a gasp as Dean takes him all the way in.

Dean lets out a few jagged breaths as he feels himself stretch around Cas' cock, huge even for an alpha, and it feels so fucking good, muscles tight and hot and burning around it, his own slick sticky and wet inside him as he starts to move.

Cas isn't crying anymore, rolling his eyes back into his head as Dean starts to ride him, low alpha growl building in his throat, nostrils flaring as he bites down around the ring in his mouth. “Good. Fucking. Boy.” Dean punches every word out of himself with a sharp thrust of his hips down onto Cas' cock, hands running over the alpha's chest to pinch at his nipples until Cas yelps. “Come on, baby, fuck me harder.” Dean pinches at him again, loves spurring Cas on like this, growl coming out all garbled and dirty through the gag in his mouth, hips bucking up underneath him. “Fucking work for it, Cas, wanna knot me? You can do better than that, bitch...” And Cas is just a snarling thing under him, knees bending to plant his feet on the bed and push himself up into Dean hard enough to knock his teeth together, till Dean can almost see stars and it's fucking perfect.

“That's right, that's my good little bitch, come on...” They're both dripping sweat now, Cas pulling at the chain above his head with all his strength, Dean holding onto his shoulders just to keep himself from falling off. He can feel the slight swell starting inside of him, pressure just above his entrance that he knows means Cas is close.

“Gonna come in me, Cas? Gonna fill me up with all that alpha cock?” Dean shoves himself down onto Cas' dick as hard as he can, grinding his hips in little circles. “Come on, Cas, lock that fucking knot inside of me, do it...” Cas opens his eyes till Dean can see the whites all around, tiny catch in his breath as good as an invitation as Dean reaches his hands out, circling them under Cas' jaw to force his head back, perfect submissive throat working under Dean's hands as Cas thrusts up and comes, flood of white heat inside Dean as he feels Cas' knot swell up, so big he'd never believe he could actually get it inside him. The extra pressure sends Dean over the edge too, hitting his sweet spot and Dean's shooting over Cas' stomach untouched, not how he usually gets off but fuck it's amazing.

Cas is still coming inside of him, knot at the base keeping it all inside, Dean's body sympathetically rippling his internal muscles in response, milking it out of him. Dean feels euphoric, fever-pitch of his heat temporarily staved off as he soaks Cas into him. They stay like that for who knows how long, Dean bent over Cas, hands wrapped around his throat, just breathing together, Cas' heart slowly settling down as Dean lays his head on the alpha's chest and listens to it beat.

When Dean remembers how to use his hands, he reaches behind Cas' head and unbuckles the gag, tossing it aside with a soft clank as it hits the bed. He rubs at Cas' jaw, which must be aching by now, kissing his swollen lips, Cas slowly coming back to normal as he kisses back. “Such a good boy for me, Cas.” Dean kisses at his neck, lips settling against his pulse. “Feel so good tied up inside me like this.”

“Was I  _ really _  good, Dean?” Cas' voice is already scratchy, slurring his words, eyes only half-focused as Dean looks at him. “Such a good bitch for me, baby...” Dean kisses him deep, groaning as he feels Cas start to slip from him, knot finally abating. “Always so good...”

“Do I still get to lick you clean?” Cas' voice is low and gritty, eyes shining, and jesus fucking christ Dean loves him.

“Dirty. Fucking. Bitch.” Dean kisses each word into his mouth, feeling his cock start to stir again as he bites at Cas' lips. Dean shifts his hips up, both of them wincing slightly as Cas' cock slips out of him, trail of slick and spunk slowly leaking out of Dean's hole as he brings himself around, no teasing this time, spreading his legs apart over Cas' face. Dean lets out a shamelessly long “Fuuuuuck” as he arches his back and lowers himself to Cas' mouth, the alpha curling his tongue in these back and forth circles that Dean can't believe are legal, or even humanly possible, they feel so goddamn good inside him.

Cas is licking quick little swipes around the ring of muscle inside Dean still stretched out from fucking him, tongue catching Dean's slick and his own come as it starts to ooze out, lips flush against him making filthy wet sucking noises that Dean could listen to forever. Normally Cas would have his hands to help him spread Dean open, but Dean's not letting him out yet, so he rocks himself up and down, pushing into Cas' mouth, moaning at the added friction. Cas pushes his tongue as far in as he can and fucking  _ hums, _  and Dean almost loses his shit right there, reaching behind him to grip Cas' hair and rut himself against that humming, sinful,  _ fuckingchristhistongue _  mouth.

“Fuck, Cas...” Dean can see Cas getting hard again, omega slick going right to his bloodstream as he eats Dean out. “That's what that fucking alpha mouth is good for, get your dick hard so I can ride you all fucking night, so I -” and then Cas is using his teeth, tiny little nips around the puckered skin outside his hole, and Dean's not even sure the filthy shit he's mumbling out makes sense any more, and he could care the fuck less as Cas works at him until he feels like his skin's too tight, like he's burning up from the inside. Cas' cock is leaking a steady little stream of precome again and Dean needs him back inside, needs all of him locked in tight, needs to take everything he has to give.

Dean scrambles around, almost kicking Cas in the face as he mounts him again, riding him hard from the get go, no preamble, no grace about it this time. Cas still fights him for it, mouth free now to let out all the nasty little snarls and grunts he has in him, Dean fucking down onto him rough and dirty, jerking himself off into his hand so he can smear it all over Cas' face as his knot swells up, fingers in his mouth as Cas floods into him again. Dean can tell it's less this time, almost the same amount as Dean normally shoots off.

They manage two more times with Cas strapped down to the bed, fight slowly seeping out of him, growls turning into mewls as Dean forces his dick to harden again and again, smearing slick into his mouth and rubbing it into the slit of his cock when he starts to waver. Finally Dean can see that Cas' muscles are cramping and his breathing is getting strained. He unhooks his restraints and heaves him off the bed, spreader bar clattering to the floor as he supports Cas' weight and walks him over to an armless chair in the corner, Cas groaning as he sits down and looks up at Dean.

Dean straddles his lap, kissing into him, both of their mouths swollen and bruised at this point, Cas' hands running up over his back and down to his ass, appreciative little moans coming out, first time he's touched Dean since they started. “Not done with you, not yet...” Dean pushes more slick into his mouth, chasing it with his own tongue, sweet taste of himself between their mouths as Cas thickens up underneath him. “Gonna fuck you dry, baby...” Dean doesn't miss the little wince as he slides himself onto Cas' cock again, knows the alpha's knot is starting to ache painfully, can see the change in Cas' eyes as he slips from the alpha need to knot up inside Dean to that submissive place Cas thrives in, taking it just for Dean, giving himself over to it, mouth slack open and voice barely there as he comes inside Dean a fifth time, barely anything left in him.

When Cas slips out minutes later, knot going down faster now, almost at his breaking point, Dean kneels in between his legs and grabs his wrists, holding his hands down as he nips at the swollen flesh at the base, Cas letting out a broken sound as Dean kneads his over-used knot with his teeth, hoarse screams turning into gasping sobs as Dean flicks his tongue into the slit of his cock.

Cas is like a boneless thing as Dean hauls him back up by his wrists, almost collapsing back onto the bed, Dean pulling him onto his back, coating his hand with his slick before he closes his fist over Cas' cock. A few strokes and he's hard again, dick purple and swollen, Cas sprawled out helplessly, tears running down his face, completely fucked out and slick-drunk as Dean uses him one last time.

“So fucking beautiful like this, Cas, all fucked out for me.” Dean's doing all the work now, Cas doesn't have a single thrust left in him as Dean churns his hips, can barely make eye contact, totally off in his headspace as his knot swells up, pain of it punching out a high keen of pleading as Dean collapses down on his chest, kissing at his neck with a string of praise that only makes sense to them.

They fall asleep still tied together, nothing left to give the other, perfectly content.

 

*

The next morning Cas brings him waffles in bed, placing a tray over Dean's lap before settling on the floor, careful to keep his distance. He sips at his protein shake (his idea, not Dean's), smiling as Dean wolfs down the whipped-cream topped breakfast, waffles muffling Dean's “'SsogoodCasmmm.”

“Make sure you eat enough, Dean.” Dean quirks an eyebrow, mouth full of the sugary goodness an omega needs during heat. “I think we should go for seven in a row today.”

Even the waffles can't smother the groan Dean lets out.

 

The End!

Errata:

I like visuals, so here are some links to things I mentioned if you're interested:

[Spider Gag](http://huse.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=HDC&Product_Code=201004&Category_Code=G1) – NSFW times a thousand and not for the faint of heart. If you're into that kind of thing, this baby is worth every penny. Trust me.  And it has [accessories](http://huse.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=HDC&Product_Code=201005&Category_Code=G1)...

[Suspension Cuffs](http://axovus.com/The-Multi-Cuff-Wrist-Suspension-Cuffs.html) – they are awesome. NSFW

[Bunny with a waffle on his head](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Oolong_the_Rabbit%27s_last_performance_\(2003\).jpg) – waffles are also awesome.

Grammar note – Technically, I should be waxing poetic about Cas's cock, not Cas' cock, but Cas's looks wonky to me, and this is porn, so no one cares.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/129546839804/bare-your-neck-while-youre-buried-inside-me)


End file.
